The present invention relates to a curable composition useful as sealing material, adhesive, injection material, putty and the like. The curable composition of the present invention exhibits a good adhesive property to substrates such as mortar and concrete, fluorocarbon resin, EPDM rubber, polyvinyl chloride resin and acrylic resin.
Organic polymers having at least one reactive silicon-containing group in the molecule are known to have the property that the reactive silicon-containing groups hydrolyzed by moisture form siloxane bonds so as to form crosslinkages, thus converting into rubbery cured products.
Of these polymers having a reactive silicon-containing group, those having a main chain skeleton substantially composed of polyoxyalkylene polymer or polyisobutylene have been already industrially produced and widely used for many applications such as sealing material, adhesive, injection material, putty, paint and the like.
However, curable compositions comprising the organic polymers having a reactive silicon-containing group have a problem that the adhesive property is low or peeling occurs when applied to portions which are in contact with mortar or concrete. The curable compositions are also known to have a poor adhesive property to substrates such as EPDM rubber sheet and polyvinyl chloride resin sheet which are used as waterproof sheet for roof, fluorocarbon resin-coated steel sheet used as building material or the like, and acrylic resin board.
In order to solve the problem, it is attempted to incorporate the curable compositions with, as an adhesion promoter, epoxy resins, phenol resins, alkyd resins, various silane coupling agents, alkyltitanate compounds, or polyisocyanate compounds. However, s sufficient adhesive property has not been achieved.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a curable composition which comprises an organic polymer having a reactive silicon-containing group and has a good adhesive property to substrates such as mortar, concrete, fluorocarbon resin coat, EPDM rubber sheet, polyvinyl chloride resin sheet and acrylic resin board.
This and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the description hereinafter.